1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for retaining fasteners on a tool, such as a socket wrench or screwdriver.
2. Prior Art
Sometimes a bolt or nut must be installed in a recessed area too deep or small for a user to reach in to hold the nut by hand and positioned it against a hole. U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,273 to Bartok, Jr. shows a U-shaped clip positioned around a socket. A bolt positioned in the socket is retained by inwardly bent tips of the clip. However, the bolt must be pushed into the socket with extra force to spread the clips, which is inconvenient. Further, the clip only fits a socket of a particular width and length, so that different clips must be made for different sockets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,063 to Berkman shows a magnetic device for retaining a screw at the tip of a screwdriver. It includes a magnet attached to the shank of the screwdriver. The bent tips of two prongs extending from the magnet hold and align the screw against the tip. However, it is large and cumbersome. It is offset from the axle of the handle, so that it is unbalanced when the tool is turned. Further, the screw must be carefully positioned between the prongs and the screwdriver tip.